Volviendo a mi infierno de sombras
by makfelu.suarez
Summary: Las cosas ya no iban bien. El matrimonio se hacía pesado y difícil para ambos, en especial para Ted, haciéndolo volver a como era cuando estaba en la universidad, hundiéndose más en su propio infierno. Mientras, Katrina lucha por reponerse de la perdida y aunque siga amando a Ted no permitirá que eso la derrote y continuará con su vida y todo comenzará a irle mejor...
1. Chapter 1

PRÓLOGO

-Entonces lo mejor será divorciarnos-dijo Ted con la mirada puesta en el piso y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Pues si es lo que quieres-replicó Katrina, abrazándose con fuerza-. Esto ya no está funcionando, Theodore y yo estoy cansada. No puedo soportar que finjamos querernos delante de nuestras familias y en privado discutamos todo el tiempo.

-No quiero hacerle más daño a nuestros hijos-repuso Ted-. Por eso te estoy pidiendo el divorcio. Para mí también es duro pero no puedo fingir algo que ya no siento. Ya no te amo, Katrina.

-¿Y los niños?-preguntó Katrina, para cambiar el tema.

Ted comprendió el mensaje y carraspeó un poco.

-Ian es mi hijo. Te agradezco por ser como una madre para él pero él es solo mi responsabilidad y me lo llevaré-dijo y parecía no importarle ver llorar a su casi ex esposa-. En cuanto a Dakota y Nicholas… quédate con ellos.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Katrina-. Podrás verlos cuando quieras y estar con ellos.

Ted se acercó a Katrina mientras se quitaba la corbata y la dejaba sobre una silla. Con cuidado le cogió las manos y se las besó.

-Perdóname-le rogó él-. Espero que podamos ser buenos amigos. Tenemos dos hijos que nos unen y no quisiera perder una amistad como la tuya.

-Hemos vivido mucho en cinco años-replicó ella, mirándolo-. No creo que podamos ser amigos después de todo lo vivido pero lo intentaré.

-Sé que vas a estar bien, Katrina-dijo Ted con una sonrisa triste en los labios-. Encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz.

-Tú me hiciste feliz-repuso ella, con la voz quebrada-. Esto duele, Ted porque sigo amándote como el día que te conocí y no quisiera perderte pero no puedo obligarte a que siga conmigo.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para ti y para los niños-replicó Ted-. Y está decisión que estamos tomando es lo mejor.

-De acuerdo

Katrina salió de la oficina de Ted en el Escala y caminó hacia el ascensor. Ted la siguió de cerca y la acompañó. La chica se metió al ascensor y no espero a que Ted se despidiera, oprimió el botón y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron se dejó caer el suelo y comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

Bueno aquí está el prólogo. Les recuerdo que algunos de los personajes pertenecen a la trilogía Fifty Shades Of Grey escrita por E. L. James y los nuevos son de mi autoría. No se permiten copias sin mi previa autorización. Espero les guste. Las quiero :P

Makfelu Suárez


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 1

_Dos semanas después… _

-¡Baja del auto, Ian Grey!

-No quiero.

Ted observaba frustrado a su hijo de diez años que se mantenía en el asiento trasero con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Bufó y se sentó junto al niño que seguía enfurruñado y sin mirarlo.

-Lamento que esto esté pasando pero es lo mejor-dijo Ted en tono conciliador-. ¿O acaso te gustaba ver como Katrina y yo nos gritábamos enfrente de ustedes?

-No-repuso y miró a Ted-. Pero tampoco tenías que alejarme de mis hermanos y de mi mamá

-Podrás verlos cuando quieras y a ella también-repuso Ted con una sonrisa-. Por ahora necesito que bajes del auto y entres a la casa. Tengo que hablar con tu abuelo.

-Está bien-dijo Ian de mala gana y bajo de un salto del Maserati Quattroporte S Q4 que Ted había adquirido recientemente.

Theodore observó a su hijo correr a la casa, dejando las huellas de sus pies en la nieve. Sonrió con tristeza y salió del auto, cerrándose un poco la chaqueta. El invierno estaba más fuerte que nunca ese año y el frío era insoportable. Más ahora que no tenía a quien abrazar en las noches.

-Deja de pensar en eso, Grey-se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta-. Ya todo termino con ella.

Salió del auto y caminó hacia la casa. Observó los dos Audi R8 de sus padres, uno al lado del otro y luego el Saab de su madre que tanto ella adoraba y el Audi A7 de su padre y sin querer recordó como lucía de curiosa la motocicleta Ducati de Katrina junto a su BMW que terminó en la chatarrería cuando tuvo aquel accidente por conducir como loco para llegar al hospital para acompañar a Katrina en el parto de Nick. Por eso obtuvieron el Volvo V60 y fue el único que tuvieron hasta que comenzaron los problemas y el divorcio se hizo más que real. Vendieron el auto familiar y Katrina recibió por parte de Christian un hermoso BMW 640i, al que ella se negó a aceptar de inmediato pero el hombre la obligó con un simple señalamiento hacia los dos niños pequeños que estaban en la mesa dibujando. Katrina aceptó el auto, pensando que era obvio que Christian no iba a permitir que ella anduviera con sus dos nietos de dos y cinco años en la Ducati. Ted había agradecido ese gesto por parte de su padre.

Entró a la casa y no le sorprendió no ser recibido con los brazos abiertos por parte de sus padres. Anastasia se había vuelto un poco fría con él y le seguía dirigiendo la palabra pero ya no era cariñosa con él y Christian solo le hablaba para lo estrictamente necesario. Había venido a casa de sus padres porque su hijo quería ver a sus abuelos y él necesitaba hablar con su padre. Caminó hasta la cocina y encontró a su hermana entretenida con Natasha, su hija de dos años y a los lejos vio a Ian jugando con Eric y Bastián en la nieve.

-Hola, Phoebe-la saludó pero ella no respondió-. ¿Dónde están papá y mamá?

-No lo sé-replicó ella sin dejar a su hija que solo quería untarse la papilla de frutas en la cara en lugar de comerla.

-¿Sigues enojada conmigo?-preguntó Ted, cansado por la actitud desafiante de Phoebe.

-Te volviste un idiota-replicó ella y lo miró-. No sé cómo dejaste ir a una mujer como Katrina. Quiero que sepas que ninguno de los Romanov quiere hablarte y yo tampoco.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir lo siento?-preguntó exasperado-. ¿Crees que esto es fácil para mí? Compartí cinco años de mi vida con Katrina y la amé pero ya no lo hago y no puedo estar con ella. No puedo lastimarla de esa manera.

Phoebe se irguió y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Lo que me molesta no es que te hayas divorciado de ella-replicó Phoebe-. Es que no hayas luchado por tu matrimonio. ¿Crees que no sé qué comenzaste a mirar a algunas de las profesoras temporales de la academia? ¿Crees que no sé qué te revolcaste con un par de esas brujas mientras seguías casado?

-Tenía que buscar en otro lado lo que Katrina no me daba-replicó Ted, ante la sorpresa de su hermana-. Ella estaba más ocupada en ayudarle a mi madre con la editorial que atender a su esposo y me aburrí de eso. Lo de Jessica y Elizabeth fueron cosa de unas cuantas noches. Ambas se fueron.

-Papá no hizo lo mismo que tú-replicó Phoebe-, y mamá también estuvo ocupada en esa época. No todo en la vida es sexo, Theodore. Todos creímos que habías cambiado y habías dejado de ser tan superficial que solo le importaba lo físico. A veces pienso que nunca amaste a Katrina y solo te casaste con ella porque se embarazó de Dakota. Debiste haberla dejado irse a Rusia esa noche.

Ted bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-En ese momento, no habría podido vivir sin ella-replicó Ted-. El paso del tiempo cambió muchas cosas, Phoebe. Ya no había amor. Incluso desde antes que yo le fuera infiel. No sé qué pasó cuando nació Nick. Por algún motivo ya no se veía como antes y nos alejamos.

Phoebe iba a hablar pero Anastasia entró a la cocina con un bebé de casi un año en sus brazos. Christopher era su nombre y Ana y Christian habían decidido adoptarlo unos meses atrás. La mujer se detuvo en seco cuando vio a su hijo mayor frente a ella. Ted la observó fijamente. Azul contra azul. Un duelo de miradas que duro por unos segundos hasta los balbuceos del pequeño Christopher los interrumpieron. Ana miró el bebé que estiraba los brazos hacia Ted para que lo cargara. Te sonrió y se acercó.

-Ven acá, pequeño bribón-dijo Ted, cogiéndolo en sus brazos y dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Cada vez estás más grande. Cuando menos me dé cuenta ya andarás conduciendo y metiéndote en problemas.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Theodore?-preguntó Ana mientras caminaba hacia la nevera.

Ted frunció los labios. Extrañaba que su mamá lo llamara Teddy.

-Vine a hablar con papá-repuso Ted-. Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento.

-Tu padre no quiere verte-replicó Ana, sirviendo jugo en el vasito entrenador de Chris-. No le importa los motivos que te llevaron a divorciarte de Katrina y está decepcionado de ti. Además, que Elena ha estado detrás de él desde que tú y su nieta firmaron su separación. Está muy enojada.

-Lo que piense Elena no me importa-replicó fastidiado-. Katrina y yo ya tomamos una decisión.

-¡De acuerdo, Theodore!-dijo Anastasia más enojada que nunca-. ¡Entonces no vuelvas por esta casa! ¡Te desconozco, Theodore Grey!-se le quebró un poco la voz-. A veces me lo recuerdas a él cuando lo conocí.

-¿A quién, mamá?-preguntó Phoebe, levantando a su hija en brazos.

-A mí.

Todos voltearon a mirar a la puerta y vieron a Christian recostado en el quicio mirando fijamente a Ted que parecía no importarle ni cinco lo que su madre decía. El ceño de Christian se profundizó aún más y caminó hasta su hijo mayor y se detuvo frente a él.

-Dame a Christopher y vete de mi casa-le ordenó a su hijo.

-No puede echarme-replicó Ted-. También es mi casa.

-Ya dejó de serlo-replicó Christian y cogió al bebé que rompió a llorar con fuerza-. No eres más mi hijo. No fuiste capaz de cambiar por amor a Katrina y la engañaste con una cualquiera a la primera oportunidad que tuviste. No te mereces llevar el apellido Grey. Fuera de aquí.

-Me llevo a mi hijo, entonces-replicó Ted con el ceño fruncido.

-No te llevas a nadie-gruñó Christian-. Yo iré más tarde al Escala a llevártelo. Aunque la verdad, no me parece buena idea que se quede contigo.

-Es mi hijo y no me lo vas a quitar-replicó Ted y se enfrentó con su padre-. Y aunque pudieras hacerlo, no te dejaría llevártelo.

-Vete, Ted-dijo Phoebe, parándose frente a él y su padre-. Estás poniendo muy nerviosa a mamá.

Christian giró de golpe y vio que Anastasia estaba agarrada con fuerza de la puerta de la nevera, tratando de controlarse un poco. Se acercó rápidamente a ella y le pasó el brazo libre por los hombros para intentar consolarla un poco.

-Tranquila, nena-le dio un beso en la cabeza y se escuchó un leve gemido de su parte-. Ya se va.

Ted observó la escena y pensó si sería buena idea acercarse o no. Sin embargo, sabía que si lo hacía tal vez su padre lo alejaría con un grito de Ana y eso la alteraría más.

-Está bien-dijo en tono conciliador-. Me iré pero no puedes echarme de una casa que también es mía.

-Por hoy si puedo echarte-replicó Christian-. Ian se queda esta noche con nosotros. Necesitas tiempo para pensar. No es demasiado tarde para que salves tu matrimonio.

-Mi matrimonio ya está destruido-replicó Ted, bajando la cabeza-. Cuiden bien a Ian.

-Sabes que lo haremos.

Ted salió de la cocina sin despedirse y abandonó la casa. Se montó en su auto y arrancó. Las manos las llevaba crispadas sobre el volante y no sabía qué hacer. Se decidió por ir a un bar a desahogarse un poco. Llevaba apenas unos días divorciado de Katrina y ya se sentía descontrolado pero no le importaba.

-Ella ya no está y ya puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera-se dijo a sí mismo.

Se detuvo en el primer bar que encontró en el camino. Ni siquiera le prestó atención al nombre. Solo se metió y se sentó en la barra. Pidió una botella de Bourbon y comenzó a beber sin parar. Cuando ya estuvo lo bastante borracho como para no conocer a nadie, se paró y salió del bar. Caminó hasta su auto pero no podía ni sacar las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón. Mientras intentaba abrir el coche, alguien se le acercó y le puso un arma en la espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó arrastrando la voz.

-Venganza-replicó la voz de una mujer y le enterró el cañón del arma un poco más.

Ted se tensó al escuchar tan grave afirmación.

-Te equivocaste de sujeto-replicó Ted- No le he hecho daño a nadie.

-Ángela Holmes no fue la única chica que dejaste con el corazón roto, Grey-replicó la mujer.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Ted, preocupándose más-. ¿Qué sabes de mí?

-Por ahora no importa quién soy-replicó-. Solo importa que voy a hacerte la vida un infierno. Perderás uno a uno los miembros de tu familia y amigos y sabrás lo que es el dolor. El dinero no compra la felicidad.

-Aléjese de mi familia-dijo Ted, poniendo un poco más de atención.

-Tienes tres lindos hijos a los que disfrutaría tener conmigo-dijo la mujer, haciendo que Ted se pusiera furioso e intentara soltarse pero por algún motivo no podía hacerlo.

-Basta-gruñó enojado-. Suélteme.

-Adiós, niño Grey-le dijo la mujer y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con el arma. Luego se fue

Ted se cogió la cabeza e intentó recomponerse para seguir a su atacante pero la fuerza del golpe le hizo perder la consciencia y cayó al suelo, en medio de la sangre que salía del golpe que le había dado la mujer.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 2

Katrina estaba alistando a Nick para llevarlo a dormir. Se había quedado en la casa grande, donde había vivido con Ted por tres años. Christian se negó a aceptar que ella se fuera de la casa. Se había enojado mucho cuando ella mencionó que se iría y se paró en la puerta de la casa para impedirle la salida. Así que el al final terminó aceptando quedarse en la casa.

-Mami-la llamó Dakota desde su cama de princesas.

-Dime, pequeña-repuso Katrina, metiendo a Nick en la cama en forma de nave espacial y arropándolo con las cobijas.

-¿Cuándo volverán Ian y mi papi?-preguntó la niña, abrazada a un conejo blanco de peluche.

-Sí, mami-dijo Nick-. Yo quelo vel a mi papito y a mi helmanito.

Katrina pasó saliva con fuerza y trató de sonreír pero no lo consiguió. Cuando fue a hablar Nick hizo otra pregunta.

-¿Pol qué papi se jue, mami?

-Voy a contarles lo que pasó-dijo Katrina, cogiendo una mano de cada niño-. Su papá y yo ya no nos queríamos como antes y pues preferimos que por el bien de Ian y ustedes dos, era mejor estar separados. Podrán verlos a los dos cuando quieran pero no volveremos a vivir juntos.

-¿Mi papito ya no nos quiere?-preguntó Dakota con la voz quebrada.

-Ted los ama mucho, mis pequeños-dijo Katrina sonriendo-. No piensen que nos separamos por algo que hicieron ustedes porque ninguno tiene que ver en eso. Fuimos él y yo quienes tomamos la decisión de ya no estar juntos pero eso no quiere decir que su papá ya no los quiera o que no vayan a volver a verlo porque es lo último que Ted desearía.

-Pero yo quiero que volvamos a vivir juntos-dijo Dakota, haciendo pucheros-. Me gusta despertar con la risa de mi papito.

Katrina iba a decir algo pero el teléfono le interrumpió. Un número desconocido brillaba en la pantalla.

-¿Bueno?-contestó y salió de la habitación.

-¿Katrina Grey?-preguntó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Sí digo no-replicó moviendo la cabeza-. Soy yo-repuso olvidando un momento que estaba divorciada de Ted-. ¿Quién habla?

-Disculpe, molestarla. Mi nombre es Howard Thomas-le explicó el hombre con voz suave.

-Buenas noches, señor Thomas-saludó Katrina con algo de tensión en la voz-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Era para informarle que encontré al señor Theodore Grey, frente a su auto en un estado alto de embriaguez y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza-repuso el hombre-. Lo traje al hospital y me preguntaron por su nombre o un familiar. Lo único que el muchacho traía encima era su identificación y su teléfono móvil. Su número estaba registrado en los números de emergencia.

-¿Cómo está él?-preguntó con el corazón acelerado-. ¿Es muy fuerte el golpe?

-No han querido darme ninguna información-replicó el hombre-. No hasta que venga un familiar.

-Entonces llamó a la persona equivocada-repuso la chica-. Solo somos amigos-dijo con cierto dolor en la voz.

-Pero el apellido…

-Es solo coincidencia-repuso ella de inmediato-. Tengo el número de su hermana. Ella podrá ayudarle.

-Necesito que sea usted quien venga-replicó Howard-. Ha estado llamándola en sueños. Eso me dijeron hace un rato.

Katrina sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

-Está bien-aceptó a regañadientes-. En veinte minutos estaré allá.

-De acuerdo.

La llamada se cerró y Katrina fue a buscar a alguien que cuidara a los niños. Encontró a Olga en la cocina, terminando de guardar algunas cosas en la nevera.

-Olga necesito un favor-dijo Katrina, acercándose a la mujer.

-Desde luego-aceptó ella-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Necesito que cuides a los niños mientras salgo-replicó-. Theodore está en el hospital, muy ebrio y herido. Me acabaron de llamar para que fuera a buscarlo.

-¿Qué le pasó?-preguntó preocupada.

-Alguien lo golpeó o se golpeó con algo en la cabeza-respondió-. No sé muy bien los detalles.

-De acuerdo-aceptó la mujer-. Pero no vayas sola.

-Iré por Christian-dijo Katrina-. Ted necesita un buen regaño por parte de su padre. Parece que ha vuelto a sus andadas de adolescente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque lo conozco y hacía tiempo no se emborrachaba de esa manera-explicó Katrina, con tristeza-. La última vez fue cuando embarazó a la madre de Ian.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Claro.

Katrina cogió las llaves de la casa y del auto y salió. Se montó en el vehículo y marcó el número de Christian.

-Grey-la voz ronca del hombre sonó por el otro lado de la línea. Katrina se sonrojó. Al parecer, había interrumpido una situación amorosa.

-Buenas noches, Christian-saludó con voz suave-. Habla Katrina.

-Katrina-el hombre se recompuso y oyó que se disculpaba con alguien-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Lamento molestarlo-dijo apenada-. Es que tengo un problema.

-¿Le pasa algo a los niños?-Christian se escuchaba preocupado.

-Los niños están bien-dijo rápidamente para tranquilizarlo-. Es solo que recibí una llamada de un hombre que me dijo que Ted está en el hospital, muy ebrio y con un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Katrina escuchó la respiración agitada de Christian a través del auricular y esperó su respuesta.

-Necesitas que te acompañe, ¿verdad?

-Sería lo mejor-aceptó ella-. No quiero estar cerca de tu hijo.

-No te culpo-aceptó Christian y soltó el aire que tenía contenido-. Espérame fuera de mi casa, salgo en un par de minutos.

-Claro.

La llamada se cortó de golpe y Katrina observó el móvil con el ceño fruncido. Christian estaba enojado de verdad. Olvido la llamada y puso en marcha el auto. Tenías unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Estaba más lejos de recuperar a Ted que antes pero no podía dejarse deprimir por eso. Sus dos pequeños hijos la necesitaban fuerte y concentrada en ellos. Llevó el auto hasta la mansión de Christian y se detuvo frente a la reja. A lo lejos vio venir el empresario con paso firme. No le veía la cara pero sabía a la perfección que tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Hola, Katrina-le saludó Christian, parándose al lado de la puerta del conductor.

-Buenas noches, Christian-dijo hipeando un poco.

-Conduciré yo-ordenó y Katrina salió del auto para subirse al puesto del pasajero.

Christian tomó el puesto del conductor y espero a que Katrina se montara en el vehículo. Cuando ella lo hizo, lo puso en marcha y se encaminó hacia el hospital. Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio casi todo el camino hasta que Katrina preguntó algo.

-¿Ana sabe lo que le pasó a Ted?

-Desde luego-aceptó Christian, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Para lo único que abandonó la cama tan tarde en la noche es para tocar el piano y no me visto para hacerlo. Así que no me dejó ir hasta que no le conté a donde iba.

Katrina se echó a reír al notar la frustración en las palabras de Christian.

-Te tiene la medida tomada, Christian-comentó entre risas-. Es curioso ver a un hombre tan imponente, dominado de esa manera.

-Ella cambió mi vida por completo-replicó Christian sonriendo-. Me ayudó a superar varios de mis miedos. Ser padre era uno de ellos.

-Se nota que es un buen padre-replicó Katrina.

-No-meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro-. A Theodore le hicieron falta un buen par de nalgadas.

-Si lo dice por lo que pasó entre nosotros, era algo que ya se veía venir-comentó Katrina rápidamente-. Nos casamos demasiado rápido. No nos conocíamos lo suficiente y por eso...

-Yo me casé con Anastasia mes y medio después de conocerla-la interrumpió Christian, sonriendo-. Y sigo con ella. No me imaginaría la vida sin mi esposa. Nicholas se fue, Ted y Phoebe se casaron y aunque fue un poco doloroso ese proceso, me mataría no tenerla a ella a mi lado.

-¿Ella sabe que siente eso?

-Se lo digo siempre-repuso Christian y detuvo el auto frente al hospital-. Hemos llegado.

-¿Cómo sabe que es aquí?

-Le pedí a mi jefe de seguridad que rastreara el móvil de mi hijo-contestó Christian, encogiéndose de hombros-. Estoy muy enojado con él y Ana también lo está pero nos preocupamos por lo que pase con él.

Katrina solo sonrió y ambos bajaron del vehículo. Christian entró al centro y se acercó a la recepción. La enfermera revisaba unas historias médicas y parecía muy ocupada pero a él eso le daba igual.

-Buenas noches-saludó con voz profunda.

-Buenas noches-repuso la enfermera, mirándolo y Christian notó que ella se sonrojaba. Ni el paso de los años hacía que las mujeres se sonrojaran al verlo-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

-Mi nombre es Christian Grey-repuso Christian de inmediato-. Mi hijo, Theodore Grey fue internado hace un rato por un elevado estado de embriaguez y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Lo trajo un hombre… su nombre es…

-Howard Thomas-repuso Katrina rápidamente-. Me llamó hace un rato a decirme que Theodore estaba aquí.

-Oh claro-dijo la enfermera y de inmediato comenzó a buscar en la computadora que tenía al frente-. El señor Grey está en la zona de urgencias. Ya lo reviso un médico y está esperando que algún familiar aparezca. ¿Qué parentesco tienen con el paciente?

-Yo soy su padre-repuso Christian de inmediato-. ¿Dónde está el hombre que lo trajo?

-El señor Thomas solo esperó que le dieran atención médica y dejó los papeles, las llaves del auto y el móvil de su hijo conmigo-buscó los objetos en un cajón que tenía al lado y cuando los encontró se los entregó a Christian-, y se fue.

-¿Cómo está mi hijo?

-El golpe en su cabeza fue fuerte y cuando llegó estaba sangrando demasiado pero no hay porque preocuparse-explicó la enfermera-. Su cerebro no se alteró por el golpe y será dado de alta en cuanto usted firme unos papeles. Los traeré en un momento, si gustan pueden ver al paciente-señaló un pasillo-. Por allá pueden encontrar la zona de urgencias.

-Gracias-dijo Katrina.

-Gracias dijo Christian.

Ambos vieron a la enfermera irse y Katrina le arrebató a Christian las llaves del auto.

-Yo me voy, Christian-dijo un poco triste-. No quiero ver a Ted.

-Se alegrará de verte aquí-dijo Christian.

-No-repuso ella-. Cuando hablamos sobre el divorcio pensamos que quedar como amigos era suficiente pero no funcionó, así que evitamos vernos lo que más podemos. Solo lo hacemos cuando hay reuniones familiares o cuando él va con Ian a ver a los niños.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Christian de mala gana-. Ten cuidado. O si prefieres le digo a Dimitri que venga por ti.

-No es necesario-replicó Katrina-. Voy a estar bien.

-Dale un beso a los pequeños de mi parte.

Katrina solo asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Christian pasó las manos por su cabello y se fue a ver a su hijo.

La cabeza le dolía demasiado. No recordaba que le había pasado y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. Un pitido rítmico se escuchaba a lo lejos y le molestaba un poco. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y vio a una joven enfermera que se paraba al lado de su cama y revisaba algo en lo alto del mueble.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-Señor Grey-dijo la joven, mirándolo-. Qué bueno que haya despertado. Le darán de alta muy pronto. Su padre ha venido por usted.

-¿Mi padre?-preguntó sin creerlo-. Él no pudo haber venido. Me odia.

-No te odio-dijo Christian, corriendo la cortina-. Solo estoy muy enojado contigo.

-Con permiso-dijo la enfermera y salió-. El doctor vendrá pronto.

-Gracias-dijo Christian y fue a sentarse en la cama-. ¿En que estabas pensando, Theodore?

Ted se quedó callado con la mirada fija en su progenitor.

-Yo solo fui a tomarme unos tragos-replicó Ted-. Necesito sacarme a Katrina de la cabeza.

-¿Cómo terminaste con ese golpe?-preguntó Christian mirando con el ceño fruncido el vendaje que sobresalía en medio de la mata de pelo cobrizo de su hijo-. ¿Vuelves a buscar pleitos sin sentido?

-Alguien me golpeó-dijo Ted y Christian cambió su actitud-. No recuerdo que pasó. Pensé que lo estaba soñando pero parece real.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-se preocupó.

-Una mujer se me acercó y me amenazó-relató-. Dijo que Ángela no había sido la única mujer a la que había dejado con el corazón roto y que iba a hacerme sufrir. Que mataría uno a uno a cada uno de los miembros de mi familia-gimió-. No quiero que le hagan daño a mis hijos-dijo asustado-. No quiero, papá.

-El pasado a veces vuelve para tomar venganza por nuestros actos, Ted-dijo Christian, calmándose un poco-. Haré lo que pueda para saber quién es la persona que te amenazó pero es muy complicado.

-Eres Christian Grey-replicó enfadado-. Nada es imposible para ti. Tienes que encontrar la forma-le exigió-. Tu familia también está en riesgo.

-Por culpa de tus errores-replicó Christian-. Una de tus antiguas amantes está buscando venganza y es solo culpa tuya. Te has equivocado tanto. Incluso a Katrina la has lastimado.

-Katrina me da igual-gruñó-. Solo me importa que encuentres a esa mujer y la alejes de nuestra familia.

Christian iba a hablar pero el médico interrumpió.

-Buenas noches, señores-saludó y Christian se levantó-. Me dijeron que es usted el padre de este hombre.

-Por supuesto-aceptó-. ¿Ya puedo llevármelo?

-Claro-dijo el doctor sonriendo-. Solo quiero que tenga unos días de descanso y que tome estos medicamentos-le tendió una formula junto a la autorización de salida-. Por poco se intoxica con el alcohol que consumió.

Christian taladró a Ted con la mirada.

-Pensé que habían sido solo unos tragos-comentó con los labios apretados.

-Me temo que no, señor Grey-replicó-. Su hijo tenía el grado más alto de alicoramiento. Por eso no recuerda quien lo golpeó ni cómo llegó aquí.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias por todo.

El médico solo sonrió y se fue.

-Te espero afuera, Theodore-dijo Christian con voz firme-. Tu madre está muy preocupada.

-No niegues que a veces prefieres que hubiera sido yo quien hubiera muerto y no Nick-replicó Ted, mirándolo con desprecio.

-En ocasiones lo pienso-admitió Christian-. Pero fuiste tú quien puso mi mundo de cabeza y me hizo darme cuenta que esta es la vida quien siempre deseé. Cada día de mi vida, les pido disculpas a tu madre y a ti por cómo me porte la noche que ella me contó que venías en camino. Sé que lo que hice ese día no lo podré arreglar de cualquier forma pero lo intentó y siento que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo-meneó la cabeza con tristeza-. Te desconozco, Ted. No tardes.

Christian salió de la habitación y Ted se quedó estático sin saber que decir. Estaba un poco sorprendido por las palabras de su padre pero ya no había nada que hacer. Ya estaba en el infierno y nadie iba a poder sacarlo de allí


	4. Chapter 4

no se asusten no es un capitulo es aclarar algunas cosas:

1\. Pues ya saben que algunos personajes no son mios sino de Erika y que este fic es sin fines de lucro.

2\. Si desean compartir este fanfic o liberandome de mis sombras, por favor pidan permiso y den creditos. Me tomo tiempo para escribir esto y no quiero que gente inescrupulusa se mofe de cosas que no han hecho porque si eso pasa me vere obligada a cancelar el fic y a borrarlos de la pagina y no es algo que quiera hacer.

3\. Si alguien que deja review en el fic y no responder por motivos de configuracion de fanfiction, les dejo mi hermoso y no tan sensual twitter jejejeje suarez_fernanda. Si quieren seguirme haganlo si no pues no.

4\. Las publicaciones de los capitulos se haran todos los domingos entre las 10 y 12 de la noche de Colombia. Si por algun motivo no puedo ese dia pues les estare avisando y el capitulo sera publicado el sabado o el lunes... todo depende de mi disponibilidad para escribir puesto que estudio y trabajo y escribo cuando tengo un tiempo libre o no estoy ocupada con mis tareas de la universidad.

5\. Este fic tambien se publica en la pagina de facebook Mi 50 sombras: Christian Grey para quien quiera verlo en facebook o recomendarlo a alguien.

No siendo mas me despido y nos vemos el domingo. Siempte contesto en twitter y en la pagina por si quieren contactarme. Las quiero y gracias por seguirme.

Makfelu Suarez - asi me encuentran en facebook tambien y en mi firma Mkf Oz :)


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 3

Ted y Christian iban muy callados en el taxi, que a regañadientes, Christian había aceptado que los llevara. El muchacho mantenía la cabeza recostada al asiento mientras su padre parecía concentrado en su móvil. El taxi los dejó en la casa familiar y Christian le pagó más de lo que el taxista esperaba por el viaje. Los dos hombres salieron del auto y se metieron a su hogar.

—Estás en tu casa—dijo Christian a su hijo mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras—. Solo trata de no hacer mucho ruido. Christopher está dormido y un poco enfermo.

—¿Qué tiene?—preguntó Ted, preocupado por su pequeño hermano.

—Algo de fiebre y mal estomacal—repuso Christian—. Ana por fin pudo dormirlo hace un par de horas.

Ted asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Quién te avisó que yo estaba en el hospital?—preguntó Ted con el ceño fruncido.

—Un hombre llamó a Katrina y ella me pidió que la acompañara—contestó Christian, tratando de no darle importancia al asunto.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Durmiendo—replicó Christian—. Tú deberías ir a dormir también. Tu habitación está lista.

—Claro.

Ted caminó hacia las escaleras y se detuvo frente a su padre.

—Gracias por recogerme—dijo y subió las escaleras.

—Theodore—le llamó Christian.

El muchacho giró y se encontró con el semblante serio de su padre.

—No vayas a decirle lo que te pasó a tu madre—le ordenó—. No quiero alterarla. Ya tiene demasiadas cosas en las que preocuparse como para tener que ocuparse de su descarriado hijo de más de treinta años.

—Deja de hablarme así—gruñó Ted—. No soy un niño.

—Soy tu padre, Theodore.

—Me importa un comino que lo seas—replicó Ted, furioso y se enfrentó a su progenitor—. Lo acabas de decir y espero que lo entiendas. Tengo más de treinta años y puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. Tal vez lo de esa mujer lo imaginé y simplemente me golpee con algo cuando estaba saliendo del bar.

—Estás destruyendo tu vida—replicó—. No quiero que cometas errores.

—¡Es mi vida!—exclamó—. Métete en tus asuntos, Christian Grey. Es mi problema si me convierto en un cadáver.

Christian sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior. Recordó al bebé dulce y de enormes ojos azules que vio aquel 22 de mayo. A aquel niño que lo enamoró y le parecía tan tierno y dulce. Sin embargo, el niño había crecido y había cambiado. Sus ojos brillaban con furia y le recordaron al adolescente furioso y descontrolado que era él cuando conoció a Elena. No imaginaba que su hijo fuera caer en lo mismo porque sabía lo mucho que Ted aborrecía aquellas prácticas sexuales pero si temía que volviera a sus andanzas de juventud. Frunció el ceño y subió las escaleras. Ted intentó detenerlo, cogiéndolo del brazo pero Christian se soltó con furia.

—No vuelvas a tocarme en tu vida—le ordenó Christian en voz baja—. Pensaba darte una chance pero estás decidido en volver tu vida un desastre. Así que te vas a ir, en este mismo momento. Me importa un comino que estés herido.

—Entonces me llevo a Ian—replicó Ted.

—No te lo vas a llevar—gruñó—. Te quitaré la custodia de Ian.

Ted cambió su expresión. No podían quitarle a su hijo. Prácticamente, era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

—No puedes quitármelo—balbuceó—. Es mi hijo. No tienes el derecho.

—Tengo el derecho—replicó Christian—. El niño no saldrá de esta casa solo contigo sino está tu madre o tu hermana con ustedes y cuidado con lastimarlas o vas a conocerme. Ya lastimaste a Katrina. Sé lo que le hiciste.

—Ella no quería tener intimidad conmigo—replicó Ted—. Tengo necesidades y esa chica estaba dispuesta a calmar mis ansias de sexo.

Christian bajó la cabeza y sacó su móvil. Tecleó un par de cosas en el aparato y a los dos minutos, apareció Alex Felton, el nuevo jefe de seguridad y guardaespaldas de Christian.

—Señor Grey—le saludó el hombre.

—Lleva a mi hijo al Escala—ordenó—. Entra con él al edificio y trae toda la ropa de mi nieto que haya allá.

—Papá…—dijo Ted amenazante.

—Christian para ti—replicó—. Desde hoy no tengo hijo.

—Lo mismo dijiste esta tarde y fuiste a buscarme al hospital—replicó Ted, irónico.

—Ahora si es en serio—gruñó Christian—. Vete, Theodore. La próxima vez que te vea por esta casa, no dudaré en pedirle a uno de los guardias que te saque a rastras de aquí.

—De acuerdo—aceptó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro—. Entonces quiero lejos a los dos guardaespaldas que hay en el Escala.

—Cuenta con ello—repuso Christian tan serio que Ted se dio cuenta que su padre hablaba muy en serio.

—Papá no juegues—replicó Ted, ya asustado—. A ti y mamá los amos y no quiero decepcionarlos. Me he comportado como un idiota pero…

—Si ya terminó, señor Grey quiero que se vaya de mi casa, ahora—lo interrumpió Christian manteniéndose serio—. Felton.

El hombre de traje se acercó a Ted y lo cogió por el brazo.

—Papá…—lo llamó Ted con la voz quebrada—. No me hagas esto.

Christian solo movió la cabeza y esperó que Felton y Ted salieran de la casa. Cuando la puerta se cerró subió a su habitación. Mientras se desvestía sintió que Ana se movía en la cama.

—¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó somnolienta mientras se sentaba en la cama—. Tuve que salir a atender un problema con Ted.

—¿Está bien?—la preocupación en su voz era notoria.

Christian se quitó la camisa y volvió a ponerse el pantalón de pijama que había dejado sobre una silla. Se metió en la cama junto a su esposa y la miró fijamente.

—Se emborrachó y se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza—relató—. Un hombre llamó a Katrina a decirle que había encontrado a Ted y ella me pidió que la acompañara. Theodore está bien y lo traje a casa para que pasara la noche aquí pero sigue con su actitud molesta y retadora y lo eché.

—¿Qué hiciste, Christian?—preguntó Ana, preocupada—. Dime que no se lo dijiste.

—Solo tengo tres hijos—replicó—. Phoebe, Nicholas y Christopher. Moléstate conmigo si quieres pero no voy a cambiar mi decisión. Buenas noches.

Se acostó de espaldas a ella y se tapó hasta el cuello con la cobija. Ana miró a su esposo, sorprendida. Jamás esperó una reacción así por parte de su esposo. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre controlador y obsesivo que era cuando se conocieron y aunque había cambiado, era capaz de lo peor cuando algo lo decepcionaba. Había aprendido eso con el paso de los años.

—Ted fue un accidente—replicó Ana, recostándose en la cama, mirando hacia el techo—. Su llegada fue tan abrupta y tan inesperada. Entendía tu enojo esa noche y como actuaste. No estabas preparado para ser padre y hasta ahora has sido el mejor padre que hubiera deseado para mis hijos—la voz se le quebró un poco—. Sin embargo, también, y no sé por qué motivo lo pensaba, sabía que llegaría el día en que le cobraras a tu hijo el haber llegado en el momento menos indicado y ahora lo estás haciendo.

Ana rompió a llorar y Christian no lo soportó.

—Ven acá, nena—la arrastró contra su pecho y la abrazó. La dejó llorar.

—Es mi hijo, Christian—replicó ella sin dejar de llorar—. Me duele todo lo que le pasa y estoy muy enojada con él pero no hasta el punto de olvidarme que me convirtió en madre y me enseñó que la mejor parte no es solo hacer el bebé.

—Yo también amo a mi hijo pero de alguna forma tengo que enseñarle que las cosas no se resuelven de la forma que él las resolvió—replicó Christian, sintiendo que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas—. Le di todo a mi hijo y tal vez no le di un buen regaño a tiempo. Sé que es tarde para enseñarle ciertas cosas pero de alguna forma haré que se comporte.

—No lo conseguirás diciéndole que ya no es tu hijo— replicó Ana, limpiándose las lágrimas y mirándolo— Por favor, Christian.

—Está bien, nena—replicó—, pero voy a pedir la custodia de Ian. En este momento, Ted no es una buena figura paterna para él.

—Eso va a lastimar todavía más a Theodore— replicó Ana, enojada—. No seas injusto con tu hijo.

—Solo quiero lo mejor para mi nieto—replicó Christian con el ceño fruncido ─. Y Ted claramente no es lo mejor para él.

─Haz lo que mejor te parezca, Christian ─comentó Ana, un poco frustrada por no poder hacer cambiar de parecer a su esposo.

─Solo quiero lo mejor para mi nieto─ repuso Christian, sonriendo ─. Por ahora, nuestro hijo no es una buena figura paterna para el niño.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y la figura somnolienta de Ian entró. Ambos se levantaron un poco espantados por la estrepitosa forma en la que había entrado su nieto. Lo observaron meterse por debajo de las cobijas y subir hasta que su cabeza se posó en la almohada de Christian y siguió durmiendo apaciblemente.

─Así solía dormir Ted ─comentó Christian, mirando al niño.

─Le temía un poco a la oscuridad y venía a buscarnos─ comentó Ana con cierta tristeza en su voz ─. Recuerdo sus ojitos azules brillando por las lágrimas cuando venía corriendo a llamarme.

─Es una lástima que haya cambiado tanto─ dijo Christian, pensativo─. Las cosas no deberían ser así.

─Mejor durmamos─ replicó Ana, dejando un beso en la mejilla del pequeño─. Mañana será un día estresante.

─¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Christian, acomodándose en la cama.

─Theodore te va a hacer un infierno cuando consigas la custodia de Ian─ dijo ella.

─Ya lo sabe y no le importó.

Christian cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido de inmediato. Ana se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de su esposo.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 4

Ted observaba como Felton, metía la ropa de Ian en varias maletas. Los dos guardaespaldas que estaban en el Escala, cuidando de Ted, le ayudaron a bajar todas las pertenencias del pequeño hasta que la habitación quedó vacía. El serio guardaespaldas salió en silencio del apartamento y se fue.

—Estaremos en nuestra zona privada —dijo Smith, un chico de cabello rubio y mirada oscura —. Si nos necesita, no dude en llamarnos.

—Solo quiero se vayan —replicó Ted con la voz quebrada —. Mi padre dice que ya no soy su hijo así que yo no quiero nada que venga de él.

—Pero señor… —replicó el otro hombre.

—¡Lárguense! —exclamó Ted —. Christian Grey ya no es mi padre.

Los dos guardaespaldas se miraron extrañados pero decidieron obedecer al confuso muchacho que se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos y daba vueltas de un lado a otro y parecía no saber qué hacer. Cuando Ted se dio cuenta que los dos hombres habían salido, sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y marcó un número que pensó que jamás iba a tener que volver a marcar. Lo dejó timbrar por tres veces hasta que la melodiosa voz de una mujer respondió.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola, Jessica —dijo Ted con una sonrisa en el rostro —. ¿Estás libre?

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ella, asombrada.

—Theodore Grey —repuso poniendo un tono de voz algo seductor —. ¿Tan pronto te has olvidado de mí?

—Grey —dijo Jessica y Ted pudo notar la sonrisa en su voz —. No es fácil olvidar a un espécimen como tú. Eres el mejor hombre que ha pasado por mi cama.

—Me alegra que no te hayas olvidado de lo bien que lo pasamos esa noche—dijo Ted con un tono algo sugestivo —. ¿Por qué desapareciste de esa manera?

—Tu esposa se estaba convirtiendo en una molestia —dijo ella con visible fastidio en su voz —. No dejaba de ir a la escuela a buscarte y no quería confirmarle lo que estaba pasando entre los dos.

—Katrina ya no es mi esposa —dijo Ted, esperando que al decirlo se sintiera complacido pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Sin embargo, no le prestó atención a lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo —. Desde hace un par de semanas soy un hombre libre y sin compromiso.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Jessica sin creerlo —. ¿Y cómo te libraste de ella?

—Lo nuestro ya no estaba funcionando —explicó Ted —. Desde el nacimiento de nuestro último hijo, las cosas entre los dos se estaban volviendo complicadas. Teníamos constantes discusiones por cualquier estupidez y ya no teníamos intimidad.

—¿Y qué hicieron con los niños? —preguntó Jessica.

—Katrina se quedó con los dos pequeños y yo me quedé con Ian —replicó y cerró los ojos al recordar donde estaba —. Aunque mi padre quiere quedarse con su custodia porque según él, no soy un buen ejemplo para el niño.

—Eso quiere decir que estás solo en tu apartamento del Escala —dijo ella y Ted sabía que no era una pregunta.

—Precisamente por eso te llamé —ronroneó Ted con voz ronca —. Necesito algo de compañía y me hace falta hundirme en la suavidad de una mujer.

—Estoy allá en diez minutos.

La chica cortó la llamada y Ted miró el celular con asombro. En el pasado el par de veces que se fue a la cama con Jessica, la pasó muy bien. Algo que con Katrina no había vuelto a ocurrir.

Se dejó caer y esperó a la chica.

A los diez minutos exactos, escuchó que el ascensor sonaba y que alguien caminaba con unos tacones muy altos a través del vestíbulo. Se puso en pie de inmediato y frente a él estaba la rubia escultural con la que en el pasado folló de vez en cuando y que le daba muy buenos polvos.

—Buenas noches, Grey —le saludó ella con una sonrisa traviesa y se le acercó.

Ted se quitó la chaqueta y no le respondió el saludo. La apretó entre sus brazos y comenzó a besarla mientras le quitaba el pantalón y las bragas. La levantó con fiereza e hizo que la chica le rodeara la cintura con las piernas. La llevó contra la pared y empujó un poco para que sintiera su erección.

—Siénteme, nena —le dijo mientras le besaba el cuello —. Estoy loco por enterrarme en ti.

—Tómame ahora —le ordenó ella.

Ted sacó un condón del bolsillo de su camisa y se lo dio a la chica para que lo rasgara.

—Sostente —le ordenó Ted y ella obedeció.

El chico se desbrochó los pantalones y se los bajó junto con el bóxer, liberando su enorme y erecto miembro. Jessica le tendió el condón y él se lo puso para luego introducirse en ella con mucha violencia. Se movió con fuerza. No estaban haciendo el amor. Eso era follar duro como recordó que le gustaba a su padre, antes que conociera el amor de Ana.

La penetró varias veces y los gemidos de ambos resonaban por todo el apartamento hasta que Jessica llegó al orgasmo y luego la siguió Ted. Se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas y se sonrieron.

—Solo sexo, Jessica —le recordó Ted —. No tendremos ningún amorío. Es algo que ya no me interesa.

—Cállate y llévame a la cama. Tenemos toda la noche para hacerlo.

Ted sonrió y se la llevó para su cuarto y la tiró sobre la cama. Ambos terminaron de desvestirse y Ted desechó el condón usado para ponerse otro y penetrarla nuevamente. Se cogió de la cabecera de la cama y se enterró más profundamente en ella.

—Así, Ted, así. Más adentro… —le rogaba Jessica —. Más fuerte, por favor.

—Como quieras—dijo él y se movió con más rudeza hasta que ella literalmente, empezó a gritar de placer. Ted no se inmutó en intentar acallarla. Sus gemidos lo excitaban más y lo hacían penetrarla con más rudeza.

Cuando Jessica alcanzó su segundo orgasmo de la noche, Ted salió de ella y se levantó. Fue hasta el vestidor y volvió con una caja de condones y una corbata. Se inclinó sobre la chica y le amarró las manos a la cabecera de la cama. Luego la hizo girar.

—Voy a tomarte desde atrás —le susurró al oído —. Será el último orgasmo de nuestra primera ronda. Luego descansaremos un rato y te follaré en la tina. Sé que no te gusta lo oral y a mí tampoco me agrada, así que me montarás pero primero debo montarte yo a ti.

—Haz conmigo lo que quieras —le dijo Jessica, sosteniéndose de las barandas de la cama —, Esta noche soy tuya.

Ted sacó otro condón de la caja y se deshizo del que tenía puesto. Se lo colocó sobre su miembro y antes de penetrarla, comenzó a estimular a la chica con sus dedos. Metió primero el dedo medio y simuló que era su pene. Jessica gimió con fuerza y sus piernas flaquearon un poco.

—Soporta un poco —le ordenó Ted —. También me duele la espera pero será gratificante al final.

Siguió con la deliciosa penetración hasta que sintió que el miembro le dolía y supo que era el momento. Sacó su dedo y colocó su pene en la entrada de la chica.

—Ted… —gimió pero soltó un grito de placer cuando Ted la embistió con fuerza y comenzó a cabalgar sobre ella.

El caliente encuentro sexual, fue mucho más prolongado que los dos anteriores porque Ted la penetraba con fuerza para luego retirarse lentamente de ella. Cuando la clavó por última vez, Jessica ya no pudo sostenerse y se desplomó sobre la cama, todavía con las manos amarradas. Ted se mantuvo erecto y grandioso dentro de ella mientras reía suavemente. Con cuidado salió de la chica y cogió los tres condones para arrojarlos a una caneca que había justo al lado de la cama. Se recostó junto a ella y le desató las manos. Jessica lo miró.

—Eres increíble, Theodore —comentó con la voz cansada.

—Descansa, mujer —le dijo con suavidad —. En la bañera será tu turno.

—Soy buena cabalgando —ronroneó seductora —. Aunque debo tener un buen semental debajo mío.

—Aquí estoy yo —replicó Ted, cogiéndose el erecto miembro con la mano y apretándolo con fuerza para dejar salir un poco de semen —. ¿O te desagrada el tamaño?

Jessica se inclinó sobre Ted y le cogió las manos, para subirlas sobre su cabeza y atárselas a la cama. Ted le miró los senos y se acercó para besárselos pero ella no se lo permitió.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ted curioso.

—Se me antoja cabalgarte ahora —replicó Jessica, mirándolo con intensidad —. No me gusta tener sexo en la ducha.

Ted se quedó mirándola y en su mente apareció aquella primera vez con Katrina. Frunció el ceño por un momento pero volvió a la realidad cuando sintió que Jessica jugaba con su miembro. La miró y vio que había envuelto la mano en el enorme falo y lo masturbaba. Ted sintió que se le cortaba la respiración y el orgasmo le llegó antes que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Su simiente se derramó sobre su estómago y se estremeció cuando vio que Jessica ponía el condón y se sentaba sobre él para enterrarse en él. Cerró los ojos y solo se concentró en el mover de caderas de Jessica y en como un nuevo orgasmo lo invadía, hasta hacerlo perderse y olvidarse de todo.

;XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Se levantó de la cama y miró hacia todos lados. Había un reguero de ropa suya y de mujer en el suelo. Miró a su lado en la cama y vio el rostro durmiente de Jessica. Se recostó en la cama y miró al techo. No recordaba que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior pero sonrió. Había tenido una increíble noche de sexo con Jessica y aunque su cuerpo le agradecía, su corazón estaba triste y la sonrisa en sus labios no era sincera. Escuchó su móvil sonar en algún lugar de la habitación y salió de la cama. Lo encontró debajo del pantalón de su amante y contestó.

—Grey —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó la chica enojada —Christopher y yo te estamos esperando.

—¿Esperándome? ¿Dónde?

—Es nuestro día de salir con nuestro pequeño hermanito —dijo Phoebe —. Estoy en el aparcamiento del Escala. Por cierto, ¿Jessica está contigo?

Ted miró a la cama y vio que la chica se removía como si fuera a despertar.

—Me bañó y bajó en diez minutos —le ordenó Ted a su hermana —. No subas con Christopher.

—De acuerdo —replicó Phoebe con aburrimiento.

Ted cerró la llamada y se metió al baño. Se dio un duchazo rápido y salió con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. Encontró a Jessica poniéndose su ropa y con una expresión seria en el rostro.

—Te dije que era solo sexo —le recordó Ted —. Acepta las consecuencias de tus actos.

—Sé que es solo sexo, Ted —replicó ella, acomodándose la blusa —. Es solo que cada vez que hago esto, solo por sexo, me siento más vacía y sola. Quisiera enamorarme.

—Pues apuntas mal —gruñó Ted, perdiéndose en el vestidor —. Ya estuve enamorado y no me funcionó.

—Eres tan idiota —le dijo Jessica, mirándolo con tristeza —. No quiero verte de nuevo. La pase muy bien anoche. Das unos orgasmos increíbles pero ya no quiero más sexo sin amor. Búscate una mujer que quiera lo mismo que tú.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Ted, encogiéndose de hombros —. Vete pero que mi hermana no te vea. Sospecha que pasamos la noche juntos.

—Pues que lo confirme —replicó —. Que se dé cuenta de la clase de bastardo que tiene como hermano. Adiós.

Jessica salió de la habitación hecha una furia y Ted solo se soltó a reír. Era lo que le cansaba de las mujeres y lo que le cansó de Katrina. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan sentimentales? ¿Por qué no disfrutaban del momento y ya?

Siguió vistiéndose mientras pensaba en todo eso. Mientras buscaba una camiseta de su eterna banda favorita encontró el famoso cuaderno donde había anotado los nombres y teléfonos de sus conquistas universitarias. Lo ojeó con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y pensó que tal vez una de esas chicas estaría interesada en una relación puramente sexual con él.

—Lo haré —se dijo a sí mismo pero no podía perder el tiempo —. Su hermanito y Phoebe lo esperaban.

;XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sopresa! jejejejeje Aclaro, las publicaciones seguirán siendo los domingos, a menos que la imaginación me vuele como pasó hoy y les traiga un capitulo entre semana... que los disfruten :P


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 5

Phoebe esperaba a que Ted apareciera. Había visto salir a Jessica del ascensor y estaba segura que elle había pasado la noche en el pent house con su hermano. Le dio algo de rabia darse cuenta cuan bajo había caído Ted.

Mientras esperaba, le daba una papilla de frutas a Christopher que estaba sentadito en su silla para el auto que exagerado de su papá había puesto en los autos de todos los miembros de la familia. Incluso Katrina tenía uno.

—Tienes un papito un poco exagerado, pequeño Chris —le dijo a su hermanito y lo vio sonreír.

Phoebe iba a decir algo más pero un golpeteo en la ventanilla de adelante la hizo voltear a mirar. Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio tan sonriente. Salió del auto y le dio una cachetada.

—No tienes vergüenza —siseó enojada —. Te revolcaste con esa zorra anoche.

—Fue uno de los mejores polvos de mi vida —replicó Ted sin inmutarse.

—Creí que era Katrina quien tenía ese honor —comentó ella encarnando una ceja.

—Eso no te importa, Phoebe —replicó Ted, mirando hacia otro lado —. Ya no soy un adolescente.

—Pues te comportas como uno —dijo Phoebe —. Mejor vámonos antes que te dé otro golpe.

—De acuerdo, pequeña gruñona —replicó Ted, divertido.

Ambos se metieron al auto y Phoebe condujo hasta un centro comercial cercano al Escala. Eran pocas y limitadas las veces que Christian los dejaba andar solos sin guardaespaldas y con Christopher a cuestas.

—¿A dónde llevamos al pequeño? —preguntó Ted, meciendo al chiquitín.

—A algún parque donde pueda jugar —repuso Phoebe —. Está aprendiendo a caminar y es bueno que sus piernas se fortalezcan un poco.

—¿Y si Christian se entera?

—Es nuestro día de hermanos —replicó Phoebe con el ceño fruncido mientras estacionaba el auto —. Podemos hacer lo que queramos —miró a su hermano por el retrovisor —. ¿Y por qué lo llamas Christian y no papá?

—Ayer me dijo que ya no soy más su hijo —respondió Ted en un tono algo entristecido.

—Ambos sabemos que mamá lo va a convencer de retirar las palabras que te dijo.

Ted intentó sonreír pero no pudo hacerlo.

—No lo creo —comentó con el ceño fruncido —. Christian ahora está cobrándome el haber llegado a su vida cuando no debía hacerlo.

—Deberías olvidarte de eso —le ordenó Phoebe y salió del auto. Abrió la puerta del lado de Ted y cogió a Chris en sus brazos —. Si papá te rechaza, tendrá un gran problema con nuestra madre.

—Pues es lo único que podría salvarme —replicó Ted, saliendo del auto —. Entiendo que se enoje conmigo porque dejé a Katrina pero está exagerando las cosas.

—Ted te acostaste anoche con una de las mujeres con las que le pusiste el cuerno a Katrina —le recordó Phoebe —. Tu matrimonio no se dañó porque ella estuviera alejada. Es normal que se pusiera en ese estado depresivo y de quererte lejos pero tú reaccionaste mal y usaste la cabeza que tienes en medio de las piernas en lugar de usar la que tienes sobre los hombros y le montaste el cuerno. Agradece que Katrina no lo sabe o de lo contrario de seguro ya no tendrías por donde orinar.

—Tienes la boca muy sucia, Phoebe Grey —dijo Ted sorprendido —. Y la verdad es que Katrina lo sabe todo.

—¿Qué? —lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Le dije la verdad el día que estábamos firmando los papeles del divorcio —confesó Ted un poco avergonzado —. Por eso no quiere verme. Me odia.

—Con justa razón —dijo Phoebe caminando hacia el ascensor. Su hermano la siguió muy de cerca —. Mejor olvidemos lo que pasó y vayamos a comprarle un helado a este enano y a jugar con él.

Ted solo sonrió y abrazó a su hermana por los hombros. Desde la muerte de Nick, había decidido dedicar un espacio de su apretada agenda para pasar con ella. Cuando sus padres le anunciaron que iban a adoptar a un pequeño cuyos padres habían muerto cuando se incendió su casa porque uno de ellos se quedó dormido mientras fumaba un cigarro y solo el bebé había logrado sobrevivir porque no estaba en la misma habitación de los padres sino olvidado en la mesa de la cocina, gracias a la borrachera que la joven pareja cargaba encima. Christopher había estado a punto de morir pero Sophie había conseguido salvarle la vida y Ana se enamoró del pequeñín en cuanto lo vio. Entonces Christian hizo todos los arreglos para adoptarlo y darle un hogar. Phoebe y Ted se sintieron algo extraños cuando vieron a su mamá llegar con el pequeño bulto que era el nene de solo tres meses. Sus propios hijos eran más grandes que el pequeño pero fue recibido con los brazos abiertos por todos.

Mientras Ted hacía la fila para pagar el helado que Phoebe había pedido para Christopher, pensaba en muchas cosas. Podría haberse despertado aquella mañana con un beso sobre el tatuaje que tenía en la espalda con el nombre de ellos o tal vez él la despertaría con un beso en el cuello que llevaría las cosas a otro nivel para un amanecer, perdidos en las mieles del sexo. Sin embargo, había despertado con una furiosa Jessica que no parecía contenta por lo que habían hecho sino que antes le reclamó como si él tuviera la culpa que ella fuera tan débil y se regalara al primer imbécil que le ofreciera sexo.

—Son dos dólares —la voz de la dependienta lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Perdón?

—Lo del helado, señor —dijo la chica, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Ted se volvió a mirar a Phoebe y vio que estaba sentada en un banco con un Christopher muy contento sosteniendo un cono de vainilla sentado en sus piernas.

—Claro —sacó dos billetes de a dólar de su cartera y se los tendió a la mujer. La chica le devolvió el recibo y Ted se acercó a la mesa para sentarse junto a sus hermanos.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Phoebe preocupada al verlo pálido —. ¿Quieres que volvamos al Escala?

—No —replicó, mirándola —. Chris se aburriría en el piso.

—Puede jugar con los viejos juguetes de Ian —dijo Phoebe sonriendo —. El helado lo hará dormirse rápido. Además, el cielo se puso algo oscuro. Parece que va a llover.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Ted y se puso en pie —. Volvamos al Escala pero yo conduzco. Chris está haciendo una fiesta con su helado y no quiero que me manche mi camiseta.

—¿Te importa más tu camiseta que tu hermanito? —preguntó Ted sin creerlo.

—Anda Phoebe —le ordenó Ted y ella se encogió de hombros mirando al nene que lamía su helado muy feliz.

Ted casi corrió hacia el parqueadero. Abrió la puerta de atrás para que su hermana y el nene entraran.

—Pon a Chris en su silla —le ordenó mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tienes razón —aceptó Phoebe y acomodó al bebé en la silla. Este protestó un poco al sentir las correas asegurándolo —. Tranquilo, hermanito. Es por tu seguridad.

Ted esperó a que ella terminara y se pusiera su propio cinturón para poner el auto en marcha. Tomó la carretera con un poco de avidez y notó que algunas gotas de lluvia ya caían del cielo, empañando el parabrisas. Movió la cabeza y se concentró en la carretera. Vio que Phoebe hacía reír a Chris mientras le limpiaba los restos de helados que se había untado en la cara y la ropa con una servilleta y sonrió. La felicidad le duró muy poco cuando notó que una camioneta oscura y sin placas iba detrás de ellos. Siguió conduciendo en medio del pesado tráfico que se formaba debido a la lluvia, esperando que la camioneta se desviara pero nunca lo hizo.

—¿Ocurre algo, Ted? —preguntó Phoebe, nerviosa.

—La camioneta negra que está un par de autos atrás nos persigue —dijo Ted con voz tensa —. Lo sé por qué no tiene placas.

—¿Y la policía por qué no lo detiene?

—Porque está lloviendo fuerte y eso ya tiene el tráfico un poco en caos —repuso Ted, haciendo una maniobra atrevida —. Si lo detienen, solo conseguirán empeorar el tráfico.

—Pues salte de la interestatal y busca uno —gruñó Phoebe —. Tenemos a un niño de once meses con nosotros.

—Debiste traer un guardaespaldas —dijo Ted y golpeó el volante.

De repente se escuchó que algo explotó y Ted perdió el control del vehículo. Rápidamente miró por el retrovisor y vio que una persona se asomaba por una de las ventanas y le apuntaba al auto. Justo hacia donde estaba la cabeza de su hermana.

—¡Agáchate, Phoebe! —le ordenó Ted.

La chica obedeció y un segundo después la ventana de atrás se hizo añicos. Ted no pudo controlar el auto y cuando intentó ponerlo derecho para huir otro disparo, reventó lo que parecía ser el otro neumático de atrás, haciéndolo chocar de frente contra un poste. Ted se dio fuerte en la cabeza con el volante y la herida de la noche anterior comenzó a sangrarle nuevamente. Miró para atrás y vio que Phoebe movía la cabeza y Christopher lloraba con fuerza.

—¿Ted? —lo llamó ella.

—Llama a papá —le ordenó Ted y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad como pudo y se pasó para atrás —. ¿Estás bien?

—Me duele un brazo —dijo con la voz quebrada.

—Tranquila —con cuidado ayudó a Phoebe a correrse un poco y comprobó el estado de Chris. El bebé estaba muy bien pero lloraba con mucha fuerza. Con cuidado le soltó las correas de la silla y lo cogió en sus brazos —. Tranquilo, bebé —lo meció con cariño —. Estás seguro. No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. Te lo prometo.

Chris escondió su carita en el cuello de Ted y se calmó un poco. Phoebe sacó su móvil y marcó el número de Christian. Esperaron a que el hombre contestara mientras a lo lejos escuchaban el sonido de las sirenas de las patrullas de policía que se acercaban.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Christian se encontraba en su estudio revisando unos papeles de la oficina pero no podía concentrarse. Decidió que mejor iba a jugar con Ian para distraerse un poco. Salió de la habitación y encontró al niño en el cuarto de televisión, con el control del Xbox en la mano muy concentrado en lo que había en la pantalla.

—¿Qué juegas? —le preguntó Christian, sentándosele al lado.

—Es un juego de guerra, abuelo —replicó Ian sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

—¿Cómo se llama? —insistió Christian, mirando con el ceño fruncido la pantalla.

—Gears of War —respondió Ian mecánicamente —. A papá le gusta mucho.

—Eso no es bueno para tu cerebro —dijo Christian al ver como su nieto disparaba contra una horda de marcianos con cara extraña que salían de un agujero.

—Pero es divertido.

Christian iba a decir algo pero su móvil sonó y lo sacó del bolsillo. Le preocupó un poco ver el nombre de Phoebe, brillando en la pantalla.

—¿Qué está mal, Phoebe? —preguntó de inmediato cuando se llevó el aparato al oído.

—Accidente… —dijo ella pero hablaba como si fuera un robot—. Camioneta… nos perseguía… Ted sangra… Mi brazo roto… Christopher solo asustado.

—¿Dónde están? —se levantó de un salto y salió del cuarto.

—No lo sé —repuso ella —. Policía ya llegó y llamaron una ambulancia. Nos llevaran al hospital central.

—Voy para allá —replicó y colgó

Ana venía saliendo de la cocina con tres vasos de leche y galletas pero se detuvo cuando vio a su esposo dar vueltas de un lado a otro mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello.

—¿Qué está mal, Christian? —Preguntó ella de inmediato —. Estás muy pálido.

—Debo salir, Ana —se le acercó —. Debo ir al hospital de nuevo. Los muchachos sufrieron un accidente en el auto.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo están mis hijos? —lo cogió por los brazos —. Yo voy contigo.

—Quédate con Ian —le ordenó y le cogió la cara con las manos —. Ted está herido y Phoebe se fracturó un brazo o eso fue lo que me dijo.

—¿Y Chris?

—Ella solo dijo que estaba muy asustado —replicó Christian.

—No me estás contando todo Christian —replicó Ana —. Dime que pasa.

Christian bufó.

—Lo resolveré y luego hablaremos —dijo con voz firme —. Solo cálmate. Los traeré aquí. Avísale a Bastián.

—Está bien —aceptó Ana —. Solo no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—No te preocupes.

Christian la besó en los labios y corrió a ponerse un saco. Se montó en el R8 y arrancó a toda velocidad. Con violencia marcó el número de Felton.

—Señor Grey.

—Una camioneta negra perseguía a mis hijos hace unos momentos y tuvieron un accidente —dijo sin siquiera saludar a su jefe de seguridad —. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los guardaespaldas de Ted?

—El señor Theodore los echó anoche del apartamento —replicó Felton —. Haré que Hamilton revise las cámaras de seguridad de las calles para saber quien conducía la camioneta.

—Quiero a ese malnacido en prisión —ordenó Christian con furia —. Se metió con mis hijos y ellos son lo más sagrado para mí.

—Cuente con ello, señor Grey.

Christian cerró la llamada y aceleró. Deseaba ver a sus tres retoños. No iba a perder otro como había ocurrido con Nick.

—No te enviaré a otro de tus hermanos, Nicholas —dijo en voz alta mientras apretaba el volante —. Todavía no dejaré que ninguno se vaya. Son míos. Solo míos.

Y con estas palabras aceleró más a fondo y se escabulló en medio de los autos.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 6

Ted, Phoebe y Christopher estaban en la misma habitación siendo atendidos de sus heridas. Sophie se encargaba de hacer reír al pequeño que había llorado todo el camino hasta el hospital al sentirse acogido por los extraños brazos del paramédico que los ayudó.

Un detective de policía estaba parado frente a los dos chicos que también eran revisados por un par de jóvenes médicos. La chica que atendía a Ted estaba un poco incómoda por los piropos que el muchacho le lanzaba y de aposta le hacía doler más la herida que le habían curado la noche anterior.

—¿A qué horas sales, preciosa? —preguntó Ted, mirándola con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro —. No creo que pase mucho tiempo aquí.

—Ted basta —gruñó Phoebe, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. El médico que estaba frente a ella, le envolvía el brazo fracturado con yeso.

—Déjame en paz, Phoebe —replicó Ted —. Tengo derecho.

—¿Tienes derecho a comportarte como idiota? —preguntó Phoebe, riéndose de su hermano —. Eso ya lo eres pero si quieres especializarte en la materia, adelante. Estás en todo tu derecho.

La médica se echó a reír ante las palabras que dijo Phoebe y Ted la fulminó con la mirada.

—No es gracioso lo que dijo —replicó Ted, algo enfadado —. Me divorcié de mi esposa hace un par de semanas y solo busco compañía.

—Yo solo estoy concentrada en mi trabajo, señor —replicó la chica y terminó la curación —. Si me disculpan.

Salió de la habitación y Ted se quedó con el rostro rojo de ira. El médico terminó con el brazo de Phoebe y le inyectó un medicamento para el dolor.

—Te vas a tomar estas pastillas cada seis horas —le ordenó con suavidad —. Los dos fueron afortunados. Fue un accidente bastante fuerte. El auto quedó destruido. No sé cómo sobrevivieron pero aprovéchenlo.

El muchacho se despidió y salió de la habitación. Sophie dejó a Christopher en su porta bebé que había sido recuperado de auto accidentado y se acercó a los chicos.

—Christian está afuera —les dijo Sophie —. No está enojado. Parece preocupado y un poco arrepentido.

Ted frunció el ceño y bajó de la camilla de un salto. Estaba sin camisa y corrió a levantar a su hermanito en sus brazos.

-¿Cómo está el bebé? —preguntó, meciéndolo. El bebé estaba entretenido con los largos vellos que tenía su hermano en el pecho.

—Muy bien —respondió Sophie, sonriendo —. Solo lloró por el susto que le produjo el choque —miró al Christopher y el nene levantó la mirada. Sophie se estremeció —. Es increíble que tenga el mismo color de ojos de Ana.

—Los ojos azules son muy comunes —dijo Ted, haciendo una mueca —. Aush, Chris. No tires que duele.

Sophie y Phoebe se echaron a reír seguidas por el bebé que continuaba tirando mientras Ted trataba de hacer que lo soltara.

—Ven acá, pequeño travieso —dijo Sophie y cogió al niño que hizo pucheros en cuanto se vio alejado de su nuevo juguete.

—Ted —dijo llamándolo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Ted, acercándose a su hermanito —. ¿Desde cuando hablas?

—Desde hace varios días —replicó Phoebe —. Papá está frenético porque parece que ha heredado a lengua viperina de mamá.

—No debe ser bueno que pase tanto tiempo con ella —dijo Ted, riendo —. Lo bueno es que este chiquitín sabrá poner a papá en su sitio cuando lo necesite.

Christian entró en ese momento y se detuvo en seco al ver a sus tres hijos. Rápidamente comprobó con la mirada las heridas que tuvieran sus hijos y se dio cuenta que solo los adultos estaban lastimados y que Christopher estaba perfecto aunque tenía los ojos rojos como si hubiera llorado mucho. Se sintió aliviado a percatarse que los tres estaban bien pero se extrañó al ver los pucheros que Christopher hacía.

—¿Por qué Chris está enojado? —preguntó Christian acercándose a Sophie.

Los tres retoños de Christian y Ana voltearon a ver a su padre en cuanto escucharon su voz.

—Buenas tardes, señor Grey —le saludó Sophie y le tendió a Christopher que extendió los brazos hacia su padre en cuanto lo vio.

—Hola, Sophie —recibió a Christopher y lo abrazó —. Hola, chiquitín —lo apretó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

Ted hizo una mueca y se puso su camiseta para salir de la habitación. Christian lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas, Ted? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—A Escala —replicó Ted —. Tomaré un taxi. No te preocupes.

—Quiero que vengas a casa —dijo Christian y pasó saliva —. Ana está preocupada por los tres.

—¿Mamá está preocupada por mí? —preguntó Ted sin creerlo.

—Aunque no lo creas —dijo Christian sonriendo —. Ella tiene muy buen corazón y a pesar de que nos estés sacando más canas de las necesarias, eres nuestro hijo. Has cometido errores y perdiste tu matrimonio por culpa de esos errores pero ya no eres un niño. Estás demasiado grande como para que seamos nosotros quienes tengamos que arreglarte a vida.

—¿Y lo que dijiste anoche? —quiso saber Ted.

Christian observó por un momento a su hijo mayor. Recordó a aquel frijolito que rechazó por su miedo a ser padre y por lo cual estuvo a punto de perder tanto a Ana como a niño cuando ella se fue a enfrentar a Hyde. Había crecido bastante y hasta era unos diez centímetros más alto que él mismo pero había cosas que no cambiaban. Conservaba los juguetones ojos azules que iban a buscarlo a media noche cuando algo los asustaba y no los dejaban dormir.

—Olvídalo, Ted —dijo Christian —. Eres mi hijo y me preocupo por ti. No te cambiaría por nada en el mundo ni siquiera por Nick aunque quisiera que él estuviera vivo. Siempre has sido un reto. Solo que ahora no puedo seguirte el paso.

—Así que soy un reto —dijo Ted sonriendo.

—Uno muy interesante —dijo Christian, levantando una ceja —. En especial porque tienes la lengua viperina de Anastasia y eso siempre ha sido un problema para mí.

—¡Quistian! —dijo Christopher de repente haciendo que todos se soltaran a reír.

Christian miró a Christopher con el ceño fruncido.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Christian y salió de la habitación —. Nos vemos luego, Sophie. Salúdame a Jason.

—Será un placer —repuso la chica —. Un saludo para la señora Ana.

Christian solo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. Ted y Phoebe se despidieron de Sophie y siguieron a su padre.

—Bienvenido a la familia —dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ted sonrió mientras mecía de un lado a otro el portabebés de Christopher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ana estaba muy nerviosa. Toda la familia se había enterado del accidente que habían tenido los muchachos y habían ido a acompañarla. Incluso Katrina estaba allí, con Ian aferrado a su cuello.

—Te extraño —dijo el niño.

—Yo también te extraño, Ian —dijo ella y se separó para mirarlo un poco.

Los ojos grises que tenía cuando era más pequeño y ya no eran tan grises sino que habían adquirido un tono azul casi parecido al de Ted y Anastasia.

—Ve a jugar con tus hermanos —le dijo Katrina —. Ambos te extrañan.

Ian sonrió y bajó de un salto para salir corriendo a buscar a sus hermanitos. La chica se levantó y caminó hacia Ana que estaba sentada en la barra de desayuno, con el móvil en las manos, revisándolo a cada momento y con Kate a su lado, intentándole hacerla beber un poco de té.

—No seas terca, Steele —le decía Kate con apuro —. Bebé un poco de este té. Necesitas calmarte.

—No me voy a calmar hasta que Christian no llegue con mis hijos —replicó la mujer y apretó el móvil —. Necesito saber que los tres están bien.

—Por favor, querida —intervino Grace que se había acercado junto con Carrick —. Vas a preocupar más a mi hijo si te encuentra en este estado.

En ese momento, se escuchó que un auto se estacionaba en el parqueadero de la casa. Ana se levantó y corrió hacia afuera. Sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo cuando vio a Felton bajarse de la camioneta para ayudar a Phoebe a bajar también y detrás de ella aparecieron Ted con Christopher en sus brazos. Christian venía en el R8 y bajó de inmediato para recibir el bebé de brazos de su hijo mayor. Christopher estaba dormido y se removió un poco en brazos de Christian pero no despertó. Ana corrió al encuentro de su esposo y sus hijos. Christian frunció el ceño al ver llorosa y desesperada. La abrazó en cuanto se encontraron.

—Tranquila —la apretó con el brazo libre —. Ted solo tiene otro golpe en la cabeza y Phoebe se fracturó un brazo. Christopher está perfecto. Solo asustado.

—Está bien, Christian —dijo Ana y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Chris —. Descansa, mi pequeño aventurero. Tu papá te pondrá en tu cama para que descanses. Tuviste un día pesado.

Christian sonrió y observó a su esposa alejarse para ir al encuentro de Phoebe a la cual abrazó con fuerza y se aseguró que no tuviera más golpes La chica negó con la cabeza y se rio mientras miraba a Ted que bajó a cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro. Ana se paró frente a su hijo y él le cogió las manos para besárselas. Se fundieron en un abrazo de perdón. Se oían los leves sollozos de Ted y los de Ana mezclados en una hermosa melodía.

Entraron todos a la casa y todo fueron suspiros de alivio. Bastián envolvió a Phoebe en un abrazo muy amoroso y le ordenó que no lo volviera a asustarlo de esa manera. Eric y Natasha se acercaron a abrazar a su mamá y el niño se veía preocupado por el yeso que ella tenía en su brazo pero Phoebe lo tranquilizó.

Ted se mantenía entre sus padres, con la cabeza agachada y algo sonrojado. La familia tenía conocimiento de lo que había ocurrido con su matrimonio y por qué se había ido al carajo. Con la mirada buscó a sus pequeños y sonrió cuando los vio venir bajando las escaleras. Dakota corría de primeras y bajaba rápidamente mientras Ian traía a pequeño Nick en sus brazos para ayudarlo a bajar más rápido.

—¡Papá! —gritaron los tres al unísono y corrieron hacia Ted que se agachó para recibirlos.

Los tres se le arrojaron encima y los cuatro cayeron al suelo. Ted se echó a reír a escuchar a sus pequeños hablarle al mismo tiempo.

—Tengan cuidado con su padre —dijo una voz que hizo estremecer a Ted.

El muchacho cogió con cuidado a Nick y se levantó para mirar Katrina. No la veía desde que firmaron el divorcio y se sintió un poco nervioso.

—Hola, Katrina —la saludó.

—Hola Theodore —repuso ella y Ted hizo mala cara.

—No tienes que llamarme por mi nombre completo —dijo Ted en tono conciliador. Muy conciliador —. Tenemos dos hijos en común e Ian te quiere como a una madre. Tenemos una bonita relación de padres.

—Te llamaré como yo quiera —replicó Katrina —. Despídanse de Ian y su papá —ordenó a Nick y Dakota que hicieron pucheros.

Ambos obedecieron y fueron con su mamá. Ted observó a Katrina irse por la puerta y apretó Ian.

—Debemos hablar, Ted —dijo Christian —. Necesito que me cuentes que pasó exactamente.

—Quiero descansar, papá —replicó Ted y miró a Ana —. Y quisiera un momento a solas con mi madre.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Christian, haciendo mala cara —. Ve con él, nena.

Ana cogió al muchacho de un brazo y se lo llevó. Ambos se metieron a habitación de Ted cuando era niño y se sentaron en la cama.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme, Ted? —preguntó mirándolo.

—Solo quiero disculparme —dijo Ted, mirándola —. Me he comportado como un idiota. Lastimé a Katrina y hasta ahora me doy cuenta de eso.

—Lo hecho, hecho está —dijo Ana —. Hoy noté el dolor en la mirada de Katrina. No e importas en los más mínimo.

—Y no la culpo —frunció el ceño —. La perdí por idiota.

—¿Todavía la amas?

—No —dijo con seguridad —. No engañas a alguien a quien amas y yo ella la traicioné dos veces. Debí haberme muerto cuando Hyde te golpeó.

—No digas eso, Ted —dijo su madre —. No justificó que hayas engañado a tu esposa de esa manera pero tampoco quiero que desees morir por eso. Solo tienes que buscar la manera de enmendar tu error.

—No hay nada que pueda enmendar este error que cometí —dijo y se levantó —. Hoy estuve a punto de morir. Esa camioneta… tenía serias intenciones de matarnos.

—¿Qué camioneta, Theodore? —preguntó Ana y Ted cerró los ojos. Había hablado demasiado.

Se volvió hacia su madre y la miró fijamente.

—Ted…

—Lo que nos pasó hoy a mis hermanos y a mí, no fue un accidente —dijo Ted y apretó los puños —. Una camioneta nos persiguió por un buen rato desde que salimos del centro comercial donde estábamos comprándole un helado al bebé. Hubo disparos y perdí el control del auto.

Ana se levantó y se puso la mano en la boca.

—¿Estás diciendo que…? —no se atrevió a terminar la pregunta.

—Alguien quiere matarme o vengarse de mí por algo —dijo Ted —. Tengo miedo, mamá. Hoy fueron mis hermanos. Mañana podrían ser mis hijos o tú y papá.

Ana se acercó a Ted y lo abrazó.

—Christian va a resolverlo, Ted —dijo Ana con seguridad —. Ya verás que sí.

Ted asintió con la cabeza pero en el fondo sintió que esta vez las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles y que el poder de su papá no lo iba a poder resolver todo como siempre lo hacía.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 7

Christian se encontraba en su despacho revisando los papeles de la investigación que Felton había hecho sobre el accidente que sus hijos habían tenido.

—¿Lograron identificar al idiota que conducía la camioneta? —preguntó Christian mientras pasaba las hojas del informe, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—No, señor —dijo Felton con la boca fruncida y un poco malhumorado —. Petrov ha investigado a todas las personas que salieron y entraron al Escala esta mañana y a cualquier persona sospechosa que estuviera en un radio de dos kilómetros cerca del edificio. Todos fueron descartados como posibles sospechosos. Esa camioneta apareció de la nada.

—¿Y las cámaras del centro comercial? —insistió Christian enfureciéndose más.

—También las hemos revisado. Tuvimos que avisarle a Taylor para que nos ayudara a conseguir los videos del centro y de las calles aledañas —repuso Felton y movió la cabeza con resignación —. La persona que quiso hacerles daño a sus hijos, desapareció del lugar en cuanto ocasionó el accidente.

Christian arrojó los papeles al escritorio y se levantó. Felton solo observaba como su jefe daba vueltas de un lado a otro.

—Señor… yo… no puedo…

—Tranquilo, Felton —dijo Christian, mirándolo —. Descanse y por favor dígale a Taylor que lo quiero mañana en mi oficina a primera hora.

—Taylor ya no está en servicio, señor Grey —dijo Felton con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo sé —replicó Christian —, pero lo necesito. Esto no puede quedarse en estos términos. Mis hijos estuvieron a punto de morir y nadie se mete con mi familia. Quiero a Taylor en frente del equipo.

—Claro, señor Grey —dijo Felton y salió de la oficina.

Christian recostó la cabeza en la silla y cerró los ojos. No se inmutó cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría.

—¿Estás bien, papá?

Abrió los ojos de golpe y vio a Phoebe frente a él. Frunció los labios cuando vio el yeso que cubría el brazo de su pequeña.

—Estoy bien, papá —dijo ella, moviendo un poco el yeso —. Es solo que esta cosa pesa mucho y pensé que tendrías algo para sostenerlo.

—Conservó la que me dieron cuando me partí el brazo hace unos años —dijo y se levantó de la silla para buscar en un armario —. Aquí está.

Sacó un cabestrillo de color negro y se acercó a su hija para colocárselo. Phoebe suspiró cuando sintió que descansaba un poco del peso del yeso.

—Gracias —dijo sonriendo —. Nunca dejarás el control a un lado, ¿verdad?

—No cuando se trata de mis hijos o de tu madre —replicó Christian mirándola fijamente —. Y ahora lo que más me preocupa es esa amenaza que recibió Ted. Le pueden hacer un daño serio a alguien.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso —dijo Phoebe con una sonrisa —. Seguramente utilizarás a todo tu equipo de especialistas y guardaespaldas para que te ayuden a encontrar a la persona que está detrás de todo esto.

Christian solo se echó a reír. Su hija tenía toda la razón.

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? —preguntó Christian para cambiar un poco el tema.

—Creo que está con mamá —respondió ella y se rascó la cabeza —. Anoche los escuché discutir —comentó de repente llamando la atención de Christian —. ¿En serio te vas a olvidar que es tu hijo?

—No podría hacerlo, Phoebe —replicó Christian —. Tu hermano solo está confundido. Es cierto que ya no es un niño y debe corregir él mismo sus errores pero no puedo abandonarlo de esa manera.

—Yo estoy preocupada por él —dijo Phoebe —. Esta mañana una de las mujeres con la que le montó el cuerno a Katrina, salió de su apartamento cuando fui por él para salir con Chris.

—¿Cuál de ellas?

—Jessica James —respondió la chica y miró con fijeza a su papá que se había quedado pensativo —. ¿Qué ocurre, papá?

—¿Cómo estaba la chica?

—Creo que lloraba un poco —replicó Phoebe —. Theodore siempre fue un idiota para tratar a las mujeres. No sé cómo consiguió que Katrina se enamorara de él. No se me extrañaría que Elena fuera tras mi hermano para cobrarle lo que le hizo a su nieta.

Christian miró a Phoebe fijamente, haciendo que su hija se asustara.

—¿Qué te pasa, papá?

—¿Y si es Elena quien está a amenazando a Ted? —preguntó a su hija.

Phoebe negó con la cabeza.

—No tiene sentido, papá —replicó Phoebe por la falta de audacia de su padre —. La amenaza fue para toda la familia y no creo que Elena siga resentida por eso, creo.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Era cierto que la relación con Elena se había puesto un poco tensa cuando Ted y Katrina se divorciaron pero ella y la familia Grey seguían siendo buenos amigos.

—Elena está descarta, entonces —dijo Christian sin dejar de sonreír —. Sin embargo, esa chica Jessica me preocupa un poco. Haré que la investiguen.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, papá —dijo Phoebe y salió de la oficina.

Christian levantó la bocina del teléfono de su oficina y marcó un número. Una delicada voz le respondió desde el otro lado de la línea.

—Señor Grey.

—No tienes que usar ese tono tan serio conmigo, Andrea —replicó Christian riendo.

—Lo siento, Christian —replicó Andrea con una risa tímida —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Siempre has sido una persona de confianza para mí y tenerte dirigiendo el área de seguridad de mi compañía me tiene muy complacido —dijo Christian en un tono orgulloso y alegre —. Necesito un favor.

—Cualquier cosa en que pueda ayudarlo —dijo Andrea orgullosa por haber aceptado inmiscuirse en los asuntos de seguridad de Grey Enterprises Holding Inc. Era una chica buena para los negocios pero parecía que le gustaba más andar investigando a la gente para su jefe obsesivo por el control.

—Quiero que investigues a Jessica James —dijo Christian en tono muy profesional —. Estuvo trabajando en la academia de música de Ted. Tuvo un pequeño romance con esta chica mientras duró su matrimonio con Katrina y podría ser una de las responsables de los atentados que han pasado en estos dos días.

—Descuida, Christian —replicó Andrea —. Tendrás esa información lo más pronto posible.

—Gracias.

La llamada se cortó y Christian se acercó a la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres de mi hijo? —preguntó al aire —. Da igual lo que quieras. Te encontraré y haré que te arrepientas de haberte metido con mi familia.

Ted observaba a Christopher que jugaba contento con un par de autos de carreras en una pista imaginaria. El bebé parecía ajeno a los problemas que en ese momento tenía su hermano mayor.

—¿Katrina no quiso hablar contigo? —le preguntó Ana a su hijo.

—No —replicó Ted y frunció los labios —. He sido un idiota con ella. Estoy perdiendo a mis hijos, mamá. Papá quiere quitarme a Ian y Katrina no me deja estar con Nick y Dakota.

—Son tus hijos, Ted —dijo Ana, cogiendo a Christopher en sus brazos y sentándolo en sus piernas —. Ella no puede alejarte de los pequeños.

—Está en todo su derecho de hacerlo —replicó Ted y se levantó —. No soy un buen ejemplo para mis hijos. No cuando sigo metiendo mujeres en mi cama para follar con ellas.

—¡Ted! —Exclamó Anastasia, tapándole las orejitas a Christopher —, Se lo dije a Christian y ahora te lo digo a ti. No quiero que la primera palabra del Chris sea follar.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Ted, rascándose la cabeza —. La primera palabra de Nicholas fue mierda y puedo decir que fue por mi culpa. Katrina casi me castra por eso.

—Tu primera palabra por poco es follar —comentó Ana —. Tu padre tiene una boca muy sucia y se queja de mi boca inteligente. Lo peor es que tú heredaste su boca sucia y mi boca inteligente y eso es peor.

—Bueno —Ted se encogió de hombros —. Mi boca inteligente lastimó a mi ex esposa.

—¿De verdad has dejado de amarla? —preguntó Ana, mirando a su hijo con tristeza.

—Ya no lo sé, mamá —replicó y se acercó para darle un beso a su hermanito y a su mamá —. Adiós, preciosos. Los amo. Volveré al Escala.

—Quédate esta noche —le rogó Ana —. Las cosas están demasiado peligrosas.

—No me quedaré —replicó Ted. Ana frunció el ceño —. Iré a casa de Katrina. Necesito hablar con ella.

—Como quieras —aceptó Ana, sonriendo —. Ten cuidado con lo que haces, Grey. Sueles ser impulsivo y manipulador como Christian.

—Tu tranquila —dijo Ted y le guiñó un ojo a su mamá.

El muchacho salió de la casa y caminó hacia la cocina. No quería que lo vieran salir, así que decidió irse por la parte trasera. Tampoco quería entrar por la parte delantera de su antigua casa y buscó para entrar por la parte trasera. Esperaba no asustar a Katrina o encontrarse con alguna sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabía por qué razón iba a buscarla pero lo hacía más por verla a ella que a los niños.

—Se van a quedar aquí —le ordenó Katrina a sus dos pequeños.

—Si mamita —respondieron el par de angelitos al mismo tiempo y Katrina sonrió.

—Atenderé la visita y ahora regreso.

Katrina salió del cuarto de televisión donde dejó a sus hijos entretenidos con una película para niños y corrió a la sala. Uno de los tantos pretendientes que tuvo mientras estudió en la universidad, Alan Rodríguez, estaba esperándola en la sala. Era un fotógrafo experto que ayudaba en Grey Publishing y el cual había sorprendido a Anastasia cuando le dijo que era hijo de José Rodríguez, su eterno mejor amigo de la universidad.

—Lamento la tardanza —se disculpó Katrina.

—Por ti esperaría lo que fuera —comentó Alan y sus claros ojos verdes brillaron intensamente.

—No debiste haber venido —dijo Katrina para desviar un poco el tema —. Theodore está perfecto y según Phoebe, sigue siendo un conquistador incontrolable.

—¿Por qué te enoja? —preguntó Alan, terminando su copa de vino —. Ya no es tu esposo, Katrina.

—Es el padre de mis dos hijos —replicó ella —. No quiero que vean a su padre como un mal hombre. No sé qué le esté pasando pero cuando nos conocimos, era tan dulce y tan tierno. Siempre tan ocurrente y terco.

—No vine para que hablemos de Ted —replicó Alan con cierto fastidio —. Vine para decirte que declaro abiertamente mis intenciones de conquistar tu corazón.

Katrina se echó a reír y bajó la cabeza.

—Debo cocinar algo de comer para mis hijos —comentó ella —. ¿Me acompañas?

—Por supuesto.

Se dirigieron hacia la cocina y Katrina se sentía un poco incómoda por la presencia de Alan detrás de ella. Era un hombre guapo y dulce pero había algo en él que no le convencía del todo. Se concentró en la estufa, alistándolo todo para los famosos macarrones con queso que tanto gustaban a la familia Grey.

—Sé que no tengo los millones que tiene Ted y que no soy tan guapo y exitoso como él —comentó Alan, devolviendo a Katrina a la realidad —. Soy solo un hombre que vive de un salario promedio como fotógrafo pero te puedo asegurar que no dejaré que nada te falte. Trabajaré como burro para que lo tengas todo. No me importa tener que terminar de criar a los hijos de Ted. Un hombre que engaña a su esposa con la primera mujer que se le atraviesa por el camino…

—Basta, Alan —gruñó Katrina y volteó para enfrentarlo. Se le acercó hasta quedar muy cerca de él —. No te voy a permitir que hables así de Ted.

—Es la verdad, Katrina —replicó Alan y la cogió por los brazos —. Eres una chica muy linda y muy dulce como para estar sufriendo por un bastardo miserable como Ted.

—Suéltame, Alan —le dijo Katrina con la voz quebrada —. Me haces daño.

—No lo haré hasta que me escuches —gruñó el hombre.

—Suéltala, imbécil.

Katrina y Alan giraron sus rostros y vieron a Ted con los puños apretados en la puerta que daba al antejardín.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ted? —preguntó Katrina soltándose de Alan y caminando hacia su ex marido.

—Solo venía a preguntar si podía quedarme aquí esta noche —repuso Ted, mirándola y le cogió los brazos. —. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —replicó ella de inmediato.

Ted miró a Alan que mantenía la boca fruncida y los labios apretados.

—Creo que es mejor que te vayas, Alan —dijo Katrina y se puso en frente de Ted —. No quiero que mis hijos presencien una pelea entre ustedes dos.

—¿Estarás bien con este caballero, Katrina? —preguntó Alan.

—Solo vete, Alan —gruñó Katrina —. En este momento, lo prefiero a él.

Alan salió furioso de la cocina y un momento después se oyó el azote de una puerta.

—¿Qué rayos hacía ese idiota aquí? —preguntó Ted, furioso.

Katrina solo se quedó en silencio.


	10. Chapter 10

No es capítulo... Lo siento :(

Solo quería escribirles para que se pasaran y leyeran mi historia en wattpad. Se llama "Sonata Inconclusa"

Les dejo el Link - ( 142596221-sonata-inconlusa-cap%C3%ADtulo-1 )

Espero su apoyo y si me es posible esta noche les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Teddy ^^

Gracias. Tengan un buen día ^^


End file.
